Idee Fixe
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling, and took in several deep breathes before she had calmed herself down enough that she was confident that she wouldn't shed a tear because of this, because of him, because of her. Title may change in time.
1. Chapter 1

. Chapter One

_When sorrows come,_

_They come not single spies,_

_But in battalions._

_- Hamlet, 4.5.78-9, Shakespeare_

Scorpius Malfoy smirked as he warped an arm casually around the waist of his brand new girlfriend, Christine Pucey, but his eyes were staring straight across the Great Hall at a certain brunette surrounded by her relatives and yet still looked so alone and lost.

His liquid grey eyes caught her cornflower blue ones for a moment, and nodded in a polite gesture, before he forced his away and focused on what his girlfriend had just been saying. But even as he listened to her gabbering away, his mind had wandered back to the sorrowful look in those blue eyes he had seen a few minutes ago.

He tightened his grip around Christine's wait, trying to remind himself that this was **his** girlfriend and he shouldn't be thinking about the girl that had captured his mind and soul so quickly just to reject the feelings between them as if it meant nothing to her.

Christine raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Worried about the game tomorrow?" He forced a smile, knowing that if he admitted to her why he had sobered so quickly, she would be furious, and nodded.

She flashed him a smirk while she reached over and brushed her fingertips against his cheek, before she pressed a kiss against his lips. And as he kissed his girlfriend, he imagined it was her best friend he was kissing instead.

Finally she withdraw from him to catch her breath, giving him a satisfied smile and twinkling eyes. He wondered if she knew that he would leave her in a second just for one chance of a relationship with Rose, if that joyous peaceful look on her face would slip off her face and be replaced with a sneer and cold dead eyes.

He blinked hard as he tried to rid himself of his thoughts, because as he remembered bitterly this is but **she** wanted after all.

---

Rose Weasley did not feel well. A knot had formed in her stomach, as she had gotten stuck facing the Slytherin table, facing him straight on. She picked at her food as she tried to resist the urge to lift her eyes from her plate to see him, but she couldn't find the strength to swallow, let alone eat any of her breakfast.

But the urge was too strong that she had to look up, because her curiousity was so full blown that it almost physically hurt her not to look up and see him. Her eyes met his for just a moment, and in her mind everything seemed to disappear for a moment leaving just them two.

And then...he turned his head, diverting his eyes from hers as though it pained him to look at her for too long. She watched him, holding onto Christie tightly - posessively - and as she watched with longing, she realized with jealously, that they matched.

They fitted so well. They matched. They were in essence the perfect couple. The people destined to be together always.

Scorpius with his long shoulder length platinum blonde hair that was pulled back with a dragon hide tie, seductive molten silver eyes that peered out of long blonde eye lashes, tall, and fit and Christine with her extemely long dirty blonde straight hair that reached mid-back, large wide chocolate eyes, petite, and slim.

Her stomach churned as she saw how happy Christie looked as she touched his cheek, how her eyes seemed to sparkle a thousand times brighter, and she even even to glow with excitement right before she kissed him and he kissed back with just as much want.

She felt tears beginning to brim her eyes at the sight, before her, but closed her eyes and forced herself to ignore it. He was moving on, just like she told him to. To her best friend.

She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling, and took in several deep breathes before she had calmed herself down enough that she was confident that she wouldn't shed a tear because of this, because of him, because of her.

She could hear Christie's laughter even from across the room and could feel his stare. And with a pang of sorrow, she realized, this was what **she** wanted...right?


	2. Chapter 2

. Chapter Two

_I'll never tell you how I feel,_

_I'll never know your gentle touch;_

_I'll never know if this is real._

_-Shadows, 21-23, Petitfleur from fictionpress_

Rose Weasley had always been different. Her cousins and brother had inherited the famous ribrant Weasley red hair, whilst she adored untameable wild brown curls that seemed to frame her heart shaped face. Her cousins and brother had also inherited the brown freckles that splattered across their faces, the tall model like frame, and perfectly straight teeth that could illuminate the room with light whilst she had her plain face, small petite frame, and crowded teeth.

The only way you could even tell she belonged in the Weasley family was the brilliant cornflower blue of her eyes. But you could certainly tell she was the daughter of the **Hermione Granger**. With her almond shaped eyes that seemed to close together, her small button nose, bow shaped lips, and her plump, angelical, always innocently looking, face.

Not only did she not look the part of a Weasley child, but she also didn't seem to fit in either. Of course, she could always count on her family when she needed them to be there for her, but she knew even as she was surrounded by her family - aunts, uncles, cousins, father, mother, and brother she felt like an outsider looking in.

She didn't belong, she realized one day as she stared out the window of the kitchen at the Burrow watching her family outside - chatting, playing Quidditch, and laughing so hard their faces would turn the color of their hair. She stared down at the book in her lap as she felt tears beginning to prickle her eyes. Why had she ended up the misfit? The runt of the litter? How can one be an outsider from one's own family?

---

On the other hand was Scorpius Malfoy. He was every bit a Malfoy. Platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, thin lips always seemed to be twisted in a sexy sneer, long lean body, high prominent cheek bones, long blonde eyes lashes, and always dressed in the finest robes that a wizard could buy.

He knew how to control his emotions perfectly since he was seven years old - how to give an innocent smile to a his biological mother, Daphne Greengrass, whenever he wanted a new broom for his birthday and she asked him if he had been a good boy, or how to give that stony death glare whenever his father used that 'Remember-whose-the-father-here' voice.

He had always fit in. Always the center of attention. And when he wasn't, he made sure that he caused enough of a scene to **be** the center of attention. He was spoilt, his mother and father always trying to give him the amazing childhood from loving parents unlike the ones they had.

And when his parents divorced, he got a new mother - Alessandra Sinistra, and he also got two parents that were so competive to beat each other out for his love that he had gifts piling up in the corner of his room, some of which had never been opened. Yes, he was _very_ spoiled.

But like every person that has everything, he longed for more. He longed, wanted, craved for the only thing that he knew he couldn't ever have. The forbidden fruit...

The Gryffindor Princess.


End file.
